Her and Him
by Lochlyn
Summary: Story takes place right after TCOR. Riddick manages to save Kyra. Now they have to outrun and outsmart Kyra's Uncle who's bent on capturing them for his illegal human research project. Written in 1st person. I wrote this under another closed accont b4
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character from Pitch Black or Chronicles. All other character belong to me.**

**Prologue**

He knew she was dead the moment he held her in his arms. He could smell death and was not used to smelling it on the only person he would grieve for. He didn't have to ask her is she was with him, he knew the answer. When had Riddick ever thought about closure? _Her_ closure. He could have asked her anything, but it was his decision to ask Kyra about being _with him_ that reinforced the type of relationship between the convicted murderer and his only friend. "Always," she said with her last dying breath. When had that word meant more to Riddick in the past. "Always" indicated that her faith in him never wavered. Never. It was this realization that Riddick allowed the bond between the girl he knew on the planet, to die, and be replaced by the woman she had grown up to be – Kyra. His unequivocal best friend.

Part of him died that day, the day he held his best friend dead in his arms. Sitting on the throne, with one hand covering part of his face, he grieved. _Never let people get too close_. Six little words Riddick lived by and continued to live by, until the day he met Jack. His Jack. _Her_. They didn't listen to him. Imam. Jack. But Jack died a long time ago, and grew up to be Kyra. _So now Kyra's dead_, he thought. Riddick's heart was heavy, indicating that he was human after all. His heart may have been heavy, but it was not broken. He knew what had to be done.

Fully fighting the Necro culture, but willing to use it to his advantage, Riddick decided to perform one of the lesser known Lord Marshal perks. This 'perk' required a lot of blood, human blood, but Riddick had lots of that swarming within him. As he picked up his shiv he hoped (a fickle human emotion that Riddick never had to rely on before), that the outcome on the ship would be different. With no emotion, as was his usual outward facial expression, he ran the shiv over the lower parth of his left arm, splitting the flesh apart and allowing the blood to pour freely. No Necro's dared to stop him. _You keep what you kill_, as was the Necro way. Perhaps they believed the end result would allow for a Necro on the throne instead of a non-believer. Perhaps they were still in shock that a non-believer had the power to end the life of the previous Lord Marshal. Either way, none of them interfered.

Riddick watched as the blood seeped out of his arm and poured onto the throne. _Something's happening_, the animal in him thought. Riddick felt that he was being ripped in two. He looked around. Time had stopped. There was no balance to time. No need for elementals to keep the balance of time, for time was stable. It always went forward and never backward. Always. Faith forced one to believe that the past could never be changed, that time could never be altered, and that one could never erase past mistakes. Riddick knew better. He had felt a sort of transference of knowledge the moment he killed the previous Lord Marshal, and now, entailing such knowledge, he knew that he could go back in time to change events. _One chance to undo it all_, he thought.

It was never a question of whether he should go back in time to save Her, as much as it was a question of how to save Her. His Kyra. The animal side had taken over by then, and Riddick knew that the result would be the same in some circumstances. He would be Lord Marshal, but this time Kyra would live.

Riddick's blood, and status as Lord Marshal, set in motion the power to restore Kyra's existence by altering the way time unfolded. Riddick caused time to stop. He made it come to a direct halt, and forced it to go back just far enough to change his desired outcome. Riddick waited for the most opportune moment to rejoin his past body, in order to make the present and past meet. So he waited. He could feel the animal inside growl to be let loose, and he obliged.

Kyra stuck the lance into the back of the previous Lord Marshal, and just when he would turn around and shove her, causing her to become impaled, Riddick leaned forward and grabbed the Lord Marshal's hand. Standing, Riddick used his left hand to break the lance, that had almost impaled him, in half. Using the weapon against the previous Lord Marshal, Riddick raised it above the Lord Marshal's head and proceed to drive it through his skull while Kyra held him in place with her lance. It was over, again. Riddick had killed the Lord Marshal.

Dame Vakko would have none of this, and would again manipulate the situation to fulfill her need for power. She turned to her husband and whispered in his ear. Encouraged by his wife, Vakko jumped down from the second floor and proceed to swing his weapon of choice in Riddick's direction. Riddick waited. He could feel the animal inside telling him to wait and he trusted his instinct. He would not be disappointed.

It was Kyra, who all except Riddick had underestimated, that killed Vakko. Her eyes were glazed over with rage and the thirst to kill. Kyra stepped in front of Riddick and speared Vakko between the eyes, killing him instantly. She turned to Riddick.

"Riddick." One word that told him everything. Kyra was angry, and spent. She had killed the man she thought had taken Riddick from her forever, and now, she allowed all momentum and energy to subside.

Riddick only nodded.

Riddick did what had to be done. He still became the new Lord Marshal, and as such, had supreme power over the Necromonger race. He ordered them to go to their Underverse. They were afraid, but had to oblige. He ordered them to end their cleansing rituals, leave the universe alone, and never come back. They had to oblige, but would never understand. He ordered them to reverse the cleansing on Kyra. They obliged, but would forever hate him for taking one of their own. Lastly, he ordered them to ready a ship for Kyra and his immediate take off. They obliged without the slightest hesitation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**Riddick's POV**

You're next to me, sitting in the co-pilot chair. You still smell the same, even after taking that shower. The scent that is all _You_. Kyra. Even breathing, staring straight out into space, not even asking where we are heading. Not like you, just sitting there. Fuck it. If you want to talk, you'll open your mouth.

I know of a place to go to. We may have to jump ship. If you can survive slam, you can survive this planet. It'll be interesting though. All alone, with…Her. No one for you to turn to. No one to impress with your attitude either. Most important of all, no one for you to kill. We can hunt. Interesting. Can one animal help subdue another animal?

**Kyra's POV**

I can see you smiling. Or, what qualifies for _the Riddick_ as smiling, a little tug at the corner of your lips. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking of the next place for us to go to. I don't care where we go, as long as it's together.

Who knows…maybe we can play another game. I wonder who won the last one?

**Riddick's POV**

You're asleep. In a deep sleep. I know it's because I'm the only one on board. I creep over to you and pick you up. You're heavier than I thought. Must be muscle. I head over to the bedroom. One bed. Two adults. It's been a long time. I put you down, not too gently, and you open your eyes slightly.

"Sleep," I say. A one word statement that you agree with and obey.

You're breathing evenly again. I already set the ship on autopilot. It'll take care of itself now. I'm tired and I stink.

The shower feels good. It's hot, and the feel of soap running over my body is relaxing. I close my eyes, lower my head, and rest my hands against the wall in front of me. I feel you staring at my back, just before I smell you. I don't move. You'll let me know what you want from me soon enough. The door to the stall opens and you get in. I don't move, but having you so close to my body is a real turn on. You bend and pick up the soap I left sitting on the shower floor. I can hear you lathering up the soap on your hands. I still don't move. I can hear the small, sharp intake of your breath as you place your hands lightly on my back.

You're rubbing harder now. I like the feel of your hands on my back. I'm no longer dirty, but you continue to massage my back. The pressure from the rubbing suddenly lets up. Your scent is stronger now, but the vibe I'm getting tells me something's wrong. I remove my hands from the wall and straighten up. Your hands have fallen away by now. I turn around in plenty of time to catch you as you faint on me. What the hell? Not what I expected. Not what I wanted either. But here I am, holding a very naked Kyra in my arms.

For the second time I'm carrying you back to the bedroom. Dumb move Kyra. You should've finished what you started. There's time for that though. Most people think I'm a monster. Most people are right. But I'm not monster enough to rape though. Kyra…you're willing to come to me on your own. You've never been afraid of the big bad persona. Never had that before. The part where a woman is willing to come to me. Had a certain type of willing before, but always paid for it. I lay down, close my eyes and drift off.

**Kyra's POV **

I'm lying on something and it's soft. Soft? I open my eyes slowly and tense. I'm in a dark room and apparently on a bed. I'm not alone too. It's Riddick of course. Who else would smell that good?

I remember now. Don't know what I was thinking. No, wait. I know what I was thinking, just didn't think you would be thinking the same thing. Shit. Do you even think the same thing? Don't want to be a whore. Don't want to whore myself out again.

I shift ever so slightly. Are you awake? Probably. It's too dark to tell. I can feel your goggles lying against your right hand. We're that close. Always wanted to know what they would feel like on. I reach over and just as I go to grab them I suddenly have a 245 pound beefy man hovering above me. There they are, those shiny orbs of yours. Shit, I'm staring.

"Shit Riddick. Get off."

You bend down to…what…kiss me? Nope. You're smelling me.

"I smell good or what? Get OFF." I'm agitated and I tense up even more.

You're smirking now. At least I think you're smirking cause your mouth has found its way to the side of my neck. It feels…good. I try to squirm but you have my hands pinned over my head and are holding me down with your massive body.

"Do you want to?" You whisper into my ear, causing me to shiver.

Shit. Of course I do. I only nod.

"Lights, 10 percent," you growl out.

I can see you now. You release your hold on me and my hands find their way to your chest as you ease yourself up. I don't know why you move some more, and by doing so, lift me into a sitting position. All I know is I'm still staring you in the eyes. You're holding out your hand and at the end are your goggles. Your hand opens and they drop into my lap.

"You won't be able to see much," you say, smirking.

"What?" I'm sitting there confused while you get up and walk out the door. Bastard, you don't even answer me. I look down and see the goggles. You just played me. You knew that I was reaching for your goggles when I thought you were asleep. Shit. _That's_ what you were asking. _Do you want to,_ he asks. DO YOU WANT TO? I don't fuckin' want to try on your goggles anymore. I want, well, something else, and you know it. Damn. I let out a snarl and I can hear your booming laughter coming from the hall.

"Yo Riddick. I still have your blinders, Shiny Eyes."

"Don't need them. I can see just fine."

I wait. There's obviously more to follow with that comment.

"Can you?"

Yes. I can see just fine too, asshole. I spot your shivs, just above your pillow, and pick one up. I'm at the doorway now and there you are, leaning against the wall looking so calm. I hold the shiv up. You're not moving and there is no smile on your face. You'll catch it, won't you? I mean, you're Riddick.

Turns out you didn't have to. It ended up slightly off target and embedded itself into the wall, about a foot from you. I'm fuming now. You made me miss.

"Sloppy, Kyra. What? I'm not big enough of target for you?"

I lunge at you.

How the hell do you move that quickly? I'm up against the wall, and about two feet off the ground.

"Rules kid," you snarl out. Guess I make you a bit edgy. "There's going to be rules. You wanna fight, I won't hold back. And kid, let's face it. You ain't much of a fighter to take me on. So rule one: you come at me like that, I'll knock you down. Rule two: You have to wake me up for something, you use your voice. Don't touch me. I'll more than likely end up hurting you. Rule three, and this is the most important one: lights never go past 40 percent, got it?"

Shit, are you ever edgy. You let go, and suddenly I fall heavy to the floor. I'm still standing, somewhat, and I hate the situation. You saved my ass just to piss me off.

"I haven't been a _kid_ for the longest of times, Riddick," is all I say. I walk away. I'll let you have this pissy, '_I'm the big bad'_ attitude, for now. I have just the same amount of _big bad_ in me, anyhow. Sooner or later it's gonna surface baldy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter TWO**

**Riddick's POV**

So you're walking away now. You'll follow the rules. You'll have too. Damn, kid. You threw my own shiv at me. I knew you'd miss. Your arm wasn't cocked in the right position to do any harm when you let go. That's what caused the aim to be way off. I'll fix that though. You need to learn to throw with precision. I look over at the shiv. It's embedded at least a couple of inches in the wall. Took a lot of strength to do that. Especially since the wall is metal and all.

You're not a kid anymore. I know that. I do. You've got that survival instinct too. You look me right in the eye when I threaten you and you don't even flinch. I like that. You're a woman. Who knew that you would grow up to have a body like that? Tall. Lean. Right amount of muscle. I shake my head as I walk to the workout room. Kyra, are you a woman who would want me though? I'm not the kind to settle down. Then again, neither are you. I want you physically, there's no denying that, but is there something else? Punching something will clear my mind. It always has. I stop at the doorway. Fuck. Look at all of these weapons. A guy could have some fun in here. Too bad there is nothing to hunt, the animal inside me says. There is no need to hunt anymore, the human in me says.

I run my hand over some battle axes, and the animal in me gets excited. They're sharp. Good weight too. I swing them nonchalantly through the air. Just the right amount of weight, I decide. Those necros make good weapons. But a battle axe? Not exactly the least conspicuous weapon of choice. Shivs. Now those are ideal. Light, easy to throw, but deadly. The animal in me likes killing up close. More personal. Cleaner too. Don't want to carry around ammo for a gun. Shivs. They make you rely on yourself. That's all you really have, yourself, the animal in me growls.

The human in me knows that I have someone now. I've had someone for a long time. That someone is you, Kyra. From the moment you shaved your head to be like me, you etched yourself on my heart. Didn't know I had one until I met…_Her_. She's changed since then. Become what I need. An equal. Well, almost an equal. I can still take you Kyra. You'll have to train, can't help that. Don't want to hurt you though. Bruises, broken bones…those are to be expected to become a more efficient survivor if you plan on sticking with me. I know that you'll stick with me. But will you understand that I will have to hurt you to teach you to become like me?

Like me. What the hell does that mean? I'm moving around the gym now, perfecting my routine. Stretching my body and straining my muscles. It feels good. I'm thinking deeply, and this is new. Do I want you to become like me – An efficient killer. Sure, I kill when I have too. It's how I've survived all these years. But you Kyra? I've seen it in your eyes. You have the animal inside, deep inside. It shows on the surface through your rage, and then, there is the thirst. Can I break that? You've opened me to _doubt_. A new emotion I've been dealing with. Doubt is causing a strain in my decision process. Usually, I can tell straight away what's best. Of course, it has always been what is best for me. Never really had to think about another person before, or, how to help them. Doubt makes me angry, so I focus my mind on my workout and concentrate on how I am going to fix You. You need fixing. I need fixing too.

**Kyra's POV**

I'm hungry. For food that is. Good, there is a food replica on this beast. Wow. Real food, not the slop they pass off as food in slam. Edible. Sure that slop was edible, but it wasn't exactly great tasting. Now here is some good shit. Pizza. Haven't ever had that stuff. Old Earth food. Let's see. Pepperoni, bacon, sausage, spinach, mushrooms, and extra cheese. Yup, that'll do. What the hell? _Your meal will be ready in 40 minutes_. I guess they had to add the timeframe to make the pizza experience that much more authentic. Whatever. I'll wait. It's real food after all. I pick up the headphones I found in the bedroom and put them on. Music starts playing. I love Old Earth hip hop. Well, I guess I do. I mean, I've only heard it for about five minutes now, but it's all good. I don't know where you are Riddick. You'll show up when you're least expected though. So, I'm gonna sit at the table facing the door. Don't want any more surprise encounters. 40 minutes is a long time.

Bored now.

**Riddick's POV**

Smells like you've found the food replica. The smell of food is everywhere. We'll reach the planet within the next hour. You won't like it, but it's just a stop over to cash in some favours, and then we're off to my destination. That's new. Thinking about _Her_ feelings like that. Must mean that you really do matter (I smirk), in a big way.

I stink again. Then there is the smell of food. Screw it. The stomach always comes first. I'm at the doorway now. You're asleep, listening to some loud obscene music. Don't ever let your guard down like that Kyra. You've got to learn. Hmm…Foods almost done, and there is enough to eat. How touching, you must have thought of me after all. Guess she's not mad anymore.

"Move that ass of yours, Kyra."

You're awake now. Somewhat. Hmm. Reaction time slow. I'll fix that.

"Pick another chair, Riddick," you say sleepily.

"That one faces the door."

"We're the only fuckin' people on this beast of a ship Riddick. What difference does it make where I sit?" You say this a little more forcefully than I would like.

"Move."

Why is it that one word sentences really make a difference when speaking at Kyra. I mean to her. Fuck. I'm speaking at her? Is there a difference?

"Make me."

Looky here. You have bigger balls than some of the men I've killed. Make me, God would I love too.

"Is that right?" I say as I bring my face down to your level. Shit. We're inches apart, looking each other in the eyes, and all I wanna do is take you right now. Calm the fuck down you beast, I say silently to my animal side.

She's not even flinching. This could be real fun. Fun for me anyway. We'll see how fast this woman can run. One more chance, Kyra.

"I'm going to change. When I come back, I'm going to be sitting in that chair and your ass will be out of it."

I head out. I'm not really changing. Got nothing to change in to. That's why we're stopping on the planet. Clothes. More for her, I like mine. They're broken in enough, and their black. I can hear a chair being moved. I win. Good. I like winning.

What the FUCK?

"KYRA."

**Kyra's POV**

You're yelling now. Maybe I pushed too far. No. You were the one who messed with me Riddick. _Move,_ you say. Your orders ain't fuckin sitting well with me Riddy. There're four fuckin' chairs. What, like you couldn't have picked one of the other three. Have to have things your way, do you? Well so do I.

"What did you with them?" your booming voice echoes throughout this beast. I'm not going to answer and reveal my spot.

Do with what? Oh right. The chairs. Lets see. I hid them. You'll find them of course, dumb ass. There's not that many rooms on this ship. But it's worth the hassle to picture you playing my game of hide and seek. I'm hiding of course, with the pizza. I'm in the workout room and it smells of a very distinct odour. A male odour. One that is distinctly you Riddick. Wow. Is it ever strong. Oh shit. Not good.

"The pizza good?" you ask calmly. Why are you so calm?

"S'okay," I say with a big piece in my mouth. "How's your seat, Riddick?"

I'm up against the wall, again. You've pinned me to the wall, but my feet are still touching the floor. A slight improvement this time. Duly noted.

"Move," I say, trying to use the same tone you used with me. You're smirking now. I can see where this is going.

"Make me."

"Okay." I can see you thinking Riddick, as you cock an eyebrow at me.

"Lights 100," I say calmly.

You're blinded. I see my chance and I grab it.

I walk over to you and gently put your goggles over your head to cover your eyes. The heat coming off you is shocking. I guess I can make you tick. You're really still, and you haven't said a word. I take a breath and continue.

"Rules Riddick," I say. "There's going to be rules. You wanna treat me like shit, I won't ever hold back. Sure, you can take me on. But you ain't ever going to break me Riddick. I'm too strong for that. So rule one: treat me like a worthless kid and I'll be up all in your face, even if you have to knock me down. The choice is yours. Rule two: No more pinning me to the wall. You're a heavy fucker and while the front side of me is all toasty and warm, the back side of me is cold, and well, I don't like any of it. Don't touch me like that! Rule three, and this is the most important one: start using longer sentences. No more one word conversations."

You've been quiet for about one minute now. Still showing no expression. Of course, you do have your goggles on so I can't see what your eyes might be saying. If they have ever said anything.

"How would you like me to touch you, Kyra?" you say in the deepest voice I have ever heard.

"That's all you got from that whole fucking conversation!" I scream.

Is he kidding? How would I like him to touch me? "Piss off, baldy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

**Riddick's POV**

"Piss off, baldy?" I repeat. "What, YOU never share the same haircut, Jack?"

You're fuming with the reference to your old name. Tough shit.

"Is that skull of yours so thick Riddick, that you can't even follow a simple conversation?"

"Is this when you tell me how you would like me to touch you." I pause just long enough to grab your attention again. "Maybe you would like a backrub…in the shower. It's fair and all. You gave me one." Another pause. "Not that I didn't enjoy it Kyra, but there are better places for you to rub me."

I'm showing no emotion. That's what is probably pissing you off so much. Too easy Kyra. Your anger is your weakness. You're wrong, you know. I can play mind games with you, and break you anytime I want. You know that now. Not that I ever would break your spirit. Your eyes dart around the room and your shoulders hunch over a little. Sign of defeat? Not many would notice the slight change in your posture, but I did.

"Riddick?" Pause. "I'd like that backrub now." There is no anger in your tone now. Longing? Possibly.

SHIT.SHIT.SHIT. You did say what I thought you did. Of course you said it staring at the floor. Not enough courage to look me in the eye to say that. Hmm. Interesting.

I scoop you up and head upstairs to the bedroom. You're warm pressed against my chest. I don't look down. You know what you've asked for, and I am all to pleased to oblige.

I place you in a sitting position on the bed. I'm staring you in the eyes as my hands make a move to undo your shirt. Your breathing is a bit erratic. Your heartbeat too. I like that. Your shirt is off and you have no bra on. Not a surprise there. I stare openly at your breasts.

"Been a long time, Kyra."

You lean in and kiss me. Gentle, at first. I like that. You taste as good as you smell. Your eyes are closed while mine are open. I close them. That's a first. I realize now that I fully trust you. Trusting you is not a weakness. The kiss deepens while your hands begin to roam over my chest. The animal in me hears something. What is that?

I hear beeping from the front and am rudely brought back to reality.

"Shit. The planet."

"What planet?"

"Stopover. Shirt," I point to it on the floor. "Get your ass up front Kyra."

You're right, you know. I do have to expand my vocabulary when I talk to you. You're smiling as I leave.

**Kyra's POV**

I'm looking ahead as we descend onto the planet. The planet… 'Old Castle', I read on the monitor. What the fuck?

"What the fuck Riddick, why are we stopping here? Did you suddenly decide to go ritzy?"

"It's a stopover Kyra. We're not staying. You need clothes and I need supplies."

I appreciate irony in all of its forms. But this? Overkill. Old Castle is comprised of very important and rich diplomats, old royal families of no place in particular, and everyday rich goodies that think the rest of the world doesn't exist. It's like one big gigantic snob planet backed by an arsenal that can wipe out a number of galaxies.

"I know someone here," you say as if speaking to no one in particular.

"Oh good, cause I hate being the only _bad guys_."

You chuckle at that.

We're flying low now. We're probably going to hide the ship somewhere safe. You get up and I follow. Suddenly I have a huge hand pressed against my chest. I look up to see the usual. Do you really only have one facial expression, blank? I narrow my eyes and wait.

"You're staying here. I can't watch you out there."

"I don't need you to watch over me Riddick."

"Yes, Kyra, you do." You're smiling now.

"Fine." I pout, a little.

"Fine? Now who's using one word conversations?"

"Don't push it, bald – Riddick," I say sweetly.

"Fine."

You're gone now, and I can't help but smile. We're gonna be fine. I'll get my way, eventually.

**Riddick's POV**

So you'll stay inside. Good to now that you can take directions Kyra. That'll make this transition easier. In every pack there is only room enough for one alpha. No one is more alpha than me. You're mine now Kyra. Part of my pack. You can never go back. Never. Wonder when this realization will hit you?

I already contacted my favour. He should be here by now. I can hear the faint sound of boots hitting the ground, that, and something that is being pulled, silently as can be, but loud enough for my ears to catch it. It's soft at first, but getting louder. Only one person comes into view now. Good. My favour can be cashed in.

"Shit Richard. Never thought of you as one who would want to wear women's clothes."

I ignore the remark.

"Did you get it all?"

"Aw, c'mon Riddick. No Hi Hayden, nice to see you again?"

"Hayden…did you get it all?" I repeat with a growl.

"Yeah man, I did. Not exactly a cheap list, but yeah. Threw in a few extras, at no charge to you, of course."

"Hayden, type in 'Carolyn Johns' under the usual section of my cash transfers with you. There will be enough creds there to pay for all of this. If there's extra," I shrug, "keep it."

"Take care Riddick. I hope to wake up one morning to hear that you're dead," Hayden winks.

I nod and head back to the ship dragging a skiff full of equipment for me and clothes for you. I smirk. Wonder what Hayden threw in at no extra charge?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

**Riddick's POV**

As I close the hatch I can smell you, faintly. Your scent isn't all that strong. Were you waiting for me? I cock my head and hear the bones cracking.

I leave your stuff where it is and take mine to the storage zone. I mentally go over the list I gave Hayden. Seems everything is here. Hmm. I smell something I shouldn't be smelling. It's stronger now, a crisper smell. Not human. I can't smell any blood. But there it is, that smell. I know what box it's coming from and quickly open it. I stare at it. Why would he give me this?

It's a chunk of metal. Not just any metal, strong, mouldable, black metal. Black metal is ideal for making weaponry, cause black offers no reflection. Well, no reflection to the normal human eye. My eyes detect it. For me the metal is shiny, making it easy for me to see. This shit is expensive. Not much of it left anywhere, and the few remaining pounds can only be found on Old Earth. I can make at least 6 shivs out of it. Maybe 7, one for you, if I melt it and mix it with –

There you are.

"You want something specific Kyra?" I ask, not taking my eyes off of the chunk of mental in front of me.

"You said you got me some new clothes. Where are they?"

"Never pegged you for a _Fashion Queen_, Kyra. Out by the hatch. Take it all to the room."

My voice is rough and I'm scowling. I'm not angry that she interrupted. It's just that she got too close before I sensed her. Not good.

"Our room?"

I growl. Okay woman, you've got my attention now. I glance up looking at your face and it's blank. Good job, I almost believe it.

"Do you know that your heart is beating a little too fast?" I pause. "Sexy."

Your facial expression breaks. Got ya. I cover the remaining steps between us so fast that you have no time to react. Timing, Kyra. Your reaction timing needs to be faster. I make a mental note.

**Kyra's POV**

_Sexy?_ Holy shit, you're standing close again, invading my personal space. How so like you. I growl.

"Sexy, Kyra. Animalistic." Pause. "I like that."

I reach up, grab his face, and pull his head down to me. I'm not going to kiss him…yet. I tilt his head a little and place my lips on his neck. I suck a little, but soon discover that's not enough. I graze my teeth over him and get the reaction I knew was coming.

I'm up against the wall, again. My feet are still on the floor. I look into his eyes. He's not angry. Possible amused, but who can ever tell with baldy?

"Breaking the _rules_ so soon, are we, Rid_dick_?"

"You wouldn't be planning on biting me anytime soon, Kyra?" You're grinning. Playing now are we?

"Break the rules…I get in your face. Not much fun for either of us." I'm as grouchy as I can be. I look into your eyes. I'm losing this fight.

"Grazing me like that. Intending on marking me as yours? _Beautiful_." He whispers that last word as he stares me in the eyes.

You've let me go and turn, no longer facing me. I had thought you wanted to play. What to do now? I wait. You're thinking.

"Wanna play a game, Kyra?"

Riddick, play?

"The rules, baldy?"

"None."

"The purpose?"

"A hunt and seek"

I know where this is heading, but I still have to ask.

"The prey?"

You turn your head slightly. I can see the shine in your eyes. So, the animal has come out to play. What fun. You growl as you speak next.

"You. Run."

I don't need to be told twice. I'm off. I head straight to the workout room where all the weapons are. I know instinctively which one to use. I can't hear you, but I know you're close. I have the battle axe. Come and seek me Riddick. I'm waiting. I've always been waiting for this.

**Riddick's POV**

You smell different when you're exited. I've experienced it in the shower, and when we kissed. But this is stronger. You're bleeding too. It's your monthly blood and you're just at the start of it. Wonder if you even know?

I knew you would head to the workout room. The only place where there are weapons. Good judgement, but not clear thinking. Now you're cornered.

_**We'll play now, won't we**_?

**He's** out again. Not out of control, just out. The animal in me. My animal side. **He's** smirking now. I sniff. You're close.

"What do you have there Kyra?"

"A new toy."

"Little girls shouldn't play with sharp objects. They might fuck themselves up."

"Good thing I'm not a little girl."

I only nod in your direction. Good thing. Real good thing.

We start to circle each other. One animal trying to close in on another. Hope you remember I'm alpha.

I can see it coming. You try to fake a strike and step into my trap. I reach my arm out and close it around your neck. The axe falls helplessly out of your hands and makes a loud clang as it hits the floor. I squeeze my hands around your neck and you buckle at the knees. I move around you, shove you hard to the floor and pin your arms around your back. You can see the axe, it's within reaching distance, if you could use your hands. You try squirming but I know what's coming, again. I can hear the swoosh as the blades come out of your boots. With one hand I grab onto your ankle, the other hand still holding your hands. You've stopped moving, for now.

"Never thought you would be that flexible, Kyra." I Pause. "Sexy."

"I growl I'm sexy. I'm fuckin' bendable and I'm sexy. What's with that baldy, the smallest things set you off?"

Is she trying to incite anger from me? Interesting.

"Trying to play with my animal side, are we Kyra? You've no idea who you're fucking with."

"I wasn't trying to fuck you Riddick, not right now anyway." _Cute_. "I thought we were playing a game. Let go of me baldy. We still got to get this beast off planet."

Shit. You're right. I ease my hold on you and to my surprise you simply turn over. Thought you'd be running by now. You reach up and touch the top of my head.

"Stubble. Want me to fix that with my axe?"

Cute. _Very_ cute. I turn my head away and grin. Slowly I rise.

"We'll play again soon, Kyra. Remember what you've learned." I'm staring at the door now.

"What makes you think I learned anything of value, Riddick?"

I turn slightly, just to look at your neck. I've left my mark there. It hurts you, and I know it. I wanted it to hurt so you'll learn. Your first instinct must always be to kill, and never to merely defend yourself.

"You just learned that I won. Again," is all I say.

Hope for your sake you learned more. Like, never to fake out those who are stronger, faster, and better than you are. I snort. You're strong Kyra, but not like me. Yet. You must think I'm laughing at you.

"You won? When was the last time you beat me?"

I know she's asking who won on Crematoria, but the animal inside still wants to play.

"If I beat on you, you'd be bedridden forever. The _Sweet Spot_ is real, Jack." I love twisting her words and seeing her frustration. Voluntarily I turn to look at her. You're thinking. I wait. Never cared enough to wait for a woman to speak before. This is new territory for me, this waiting part.

"What were you going to do, slice me with your invisible shiv. I'm not dumb Riddick, you have no shiv on you."

My eyes glaze over with anticipation. No shiv? So simple minded you are Kyra.

"Didn't need a shiv."

C'mon woman. You're smarter than that. Think, damn it. Think like a killer would. Ahh…there we go. Realization occurs and your eyes sparkle with the knowledge.

"The blades in my boots." She pauses. "You knew that I was going to use them. You could have used them to go for the sweet spot."

"Exactly. Everything around you is a weapon. Everything. Use it. Listen to the animal inside. She'll help you…kill to survive." I hesitated. "Just…just don't let her win." I hesitated again. That's not a good sign. Fuck, I've said too much. She'll think on what I said. _The animal inside_, I growl to myself. Why the fuck tell her that? She knows the animal inside. Now she just has to learn to take control over it. I head up front to get this ship off planet. I wasted enough time. _**But it was fun, wasn't it**_, the animal says.

**Kyra's POV**

You hesitated. I heard it in your voice. You've never hesitated before. Why now, and with this. _Listen to the animal_…What the hell? Why would I let the animal inside win. Unless…You better not want to change me back Riddick. I am Kyra now. Jack's no longer inside. She's gone and is never coming back. That's what scares me, Riddick. I killed Jack. I let Jack die. I'm Kyra now. Kyra. No Riddick, Jack's gone. You're stuck with me.

I'm pacing back and forth. I only go four feet and than turn around and pace another four. I haven't done that since they isolated me in slam. I'm thinking about what you said Riddick. Everything's a weapon. _Everything_. Really dumbass? Like I never knew that. Think Kyra. He wouldn't say it unless he thought it was absolutely necessary. Shit. I'm wet. What the hell? I pull my pants down right there. Slam afforded little privacy, and I'm not ashamed of my body. I'm bleeding, a little. Great, gotta find some cloth.

At the front I take my place beside Riddick. It's always going to be beside Riddick from now on. You're not looking in my direction, which is okay, I mean, you're planning our next move, right?

"You're bleeding." Is he trying to be concerned?

I'm still not used to your over sensitive nose and its sense of smell. No wonder they say you're an animal. Fuck, that must be sick at times, smelling all kinds of nasty shit.

"Riddick, leave it alone."

I flick some buttons as I sit down. The takeoff is smooth. You're a good pilot.

You have your usual expression on, and are looking at some stuff on the video screen. Whatever, Riddick. You do your shit now, and pay no attention to me. I'm tired and my neck is sore. Lesson learned…I know you won't want to play till tomorrow. I close my eyes. I'm starting to relax, and just as I'm drifting off…

"Did you put your shit away?"

My clothes? No.

"You go put it away," is all I say.

There is no sound. I open my eyes and you're not there. The beast is on autopilot again. The screen is blinking. The temptation is too much. I open yours slam files. Whoa. 1.5 payday…from New Mecca government. Blah, blah, blah…Riddick alive. Whoa. Independent party. Who would pay 1.5 for a convict?

Imam.


End file.
